When Gray Wins
by Level X
Summary: Natsu thinks that pigs will fly before Gray wins. Unfortunately, he doesn't know about the new line of demons ravaging the area. Drabbly.


**Disclaimer: When nobody likes bacon, Fairy Tail will be mine. Until then, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Title: **When Gray Wins

**Summary:** Natsu thinks that pigs will fly before Gray wins. Unfortunately, he doesn't know about the new line of demons ravaging the area.

**A/N:** OHMYGOD I'M SORRY FOR NOT DOING MY THIRTY DAY CHALLENGE FOR TWO DAYS! To make up for it, I'm publishing THREE oneshots today. This is my first, the one I was supposed to be publishing TWO DAYS AGO.

* * *

"Why did I have to go on a mission with _you_ of all people?!"

"Well, it's not my fault you provoked Erza!"

"I did not! It was all you! You were the one complaining about having no one to go out on jobs with since Lucy was sick! It's not my fault Erza happened to be nearby!"

"Whatever! Let's just find those thieves and collect our reward! I can't stand being next to you any longer!"

Natsu and Gray were stuck on a mission together. Both of them were grumpy, since they were stuck with each other, lost in the middle of a huge forest filled with demons and whatnot, and they were hungry. Obviously, it wasn't turning out to be such a great day.

"Gray... I'm hungry..." Natsu whined. Gray smacked his forehead. Natsu had been complaining for the past two hours, and he was getting tired of it.

"Why don't you cook up a monster? I'm sure your fire might be good for something..."

"Gray..." Natsu fumed. "You wanna fight?!"

"No, I'm just stating how useless your fire is. I mean, think about it, all the monsters we've passed, I've defeated."

"N-" Natsu was about to counter back, until he realized Gray was right. Every single monster they'd passed had been Gray's victory. In fact, he remembered the most recent one had been frozen. He had been sitting on the sidelines.

Gray realized what Natsu was thinking and smirked. "Yes, I know, I'm right. Now it's your turn to-"

He was cut off by an angry Natsu's fire punch. Gray doubled over in pain and shock, but regained his balance quickly.

"Natsu, I already told you, I don't want to fight."

"Well, I do! And you're going down, stripper!"

That stirred Gray's fighting spirit. For some reason, being called any name other than his own by Natsu always provoked the ice mage. "Alright! You're on! But after I win, I need you to cook some nice roasted monster."

"Like hell you'll win!"

"Course I will! I always do!"

"Yeah, right! The day you'll win is the day pigs fly!"

_WHOOSH_. Something flew past them. Gray and Natsu stared at each other as more and more flew by, finally leaving a few stragglers that were gone quickly.

"Gray... Was that a flying pig?"

"Yes, Natsu, I do believe it was."

"I thought they didn't exist..."

"Yeah, I did too, but apparently one just flew by us."

"...Can I see that job request?"

"Alright..." Gray handed the paper over to Natsu, who started examining it closely. After about ten seconds, he shouted in victory and shoved the paper in Gray's face.

"Take a look at that!" Natsu's voice contained only slight shock and amusement.

Gray focused his vision on the tiny text Natsu's finger was pointing to. "Warning: The thieves are not people, but a new line of monsters terrorizing our area," he read. "Hey... The client never told us anything about this!"

Natsu nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... I think because if they told us they were being robbed by flying pigs, we probably would have laughed and walked away, saying flying pigs aren't real."

Gray gawked at Natsu. "Wow... never thought you would have the brains to figure this out... Does this mean I win?"

"Huh?"

"Does it? You said the day I win is the day pigs fly. The pigs are flying today. I win."

"WHAT?! NO! I didn't know that pigs actually flew!" Natsu was looking this way and that, trying to find an exit in the conversation and the forest.

"I know you didn't. But..."

"NO!"

"I still win. My allies, the flying pigs, have helped me win!"

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know, the last line was totally random. Anyways, please review, I'm sick, and I have no time to chit chat. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
